Hanging out
by DarkDragonFlameingIce
Summary: Sasuke one day asked Naruto to hang out, but it seems they keep getting interrupted by someone! Even their teacher. SasukeXNaruto! One Shot.


Err… this is my first time writing a yaoi fanfiction These kinda things are out of my element but oh well I try!

Disclaimer: So I don't own Naruto or the characters! Only the plot.

---------

'

By: DarkDragonFlameingIce

It was a boring day in class once again, Naruto was playing around with a ball of paper while Sasuke who was sitting in front of him had his elbows on the desk with his hands in front of him while his head rested on them. Naruto's bright blue eyes turned to the back of the head of the raven haired boy who was staring at the board as Iruka-sensei was talking and writing on the chock board. Naruto's cheeks turned slightly pink as no one was watching Sasuke from the behind. The door way of the class was opened calling there teacher out. Sasuke turned around facing Naruto who was once staring at his back and now face to face. He quickly turned a different direction and tired to hide his red cheeks. Sasuke smirked at his reaction.

"So dobe what are you doing after school?" ,questioned Sasuke.

Naruto just glared daggers at him, "Quit calling me dobe teme! I might train!

"Why don't-" Sasuke started off but was interrupted by Iruka coming back in.

Iruka continued, "Okay it's almost time for you to go so … (blah blah O.o;)"

Naruto only sighed, he hated to admit it but he had a crush on Sasuke-teme for a while and thought it might be weird of him but some people he knew say he has the same feelings to but he doesn't believe a damn word they say because Sasuke been acting cold towards him. He laid his arms on the desk and set his head on them watching Iruka blab about some stuff. He looked down at the desk to find a note set on the side. He blinked and slowly reached for it. He undid the folds to fine out that Sasuke wrote it.

"**_Hey Dobe, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school, you know just hang out._**

- **Sasuke**"

Naruto blinked and look at Sasuke who was half way facing Naruto and half way facing the other way with a smirk on his face. Naruto stared for a moment and began to glare at Sasuke and took out a pencil and quickly wrote a response.

"**_Fine... After school?"_**

"**_I have to avoid those crazy fan girls"_**

"**_Whatever..."_**

"**_Ha you're starting to sound like me... creepy"_**

"**_...Yes it is. Believe it!"_**

"Uchiha! Naruto what are you two doing?" Yelled there teacher.

Caught. Naruto was about to pass a note to Sasuke but Iruka caught him when he was half way. Everyone was staring at them weirdly while some girls in the back round were giggling and whispering to each other while some guys were laughing. Sasuke just glared hatefully at them and blushes a little which no one thought they saw him do before. He faced away embarrassed. Naruto had a goofy expression and he scratched his head. Sakura on the other hand was glaring at Naruto for getting to pass notes to Sasuke and for Sasuke not passing any to her.

Inner Sakura –

Sakura just glared at Naruto then went back to her work. Naruto stared at the note and seem to be in deep thought.

-------------------------------------------After school------------------------------------------------

Sasuke jumped into a tree trying to avoid crazy fan girls that where trying to find any track of him. He saw Naruto waiting near the swing looking around once in a while. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's cuteness but it soon turned to a frown as he saw him sigh then he started down a trail toward his apartment. Sasuke quickly jumped in front of Naruto which made Naruto jump back. Sasuke still has his same hold stare and turned around and spoke up.

"Well we should be going? Before those dimwitted girls find me."

Naruto jumped up and pointed forward, "ON WORD!"

Sasuke Sweatdropped at his stupidity,

"Dobe."

He said before walking forward with Naruto at his side. Naruto suddenly put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, He slightly blushed but hid it under his shirt. Naruto had his huge grin on and soon they were in the woods by a river. Naruto was throwing rock into the river while Sasuke sat down and watched him quietly. Suddenly Sasuke sensed someone else's presents near by. He stood on his feet fully to find out it was there pink haired teammate Sakura.

Oh great…

"Sasuke-kun! What a surprise to see you here! (She looked everywhere for him)"

"…"

Sakura turned towards Naruto and looked questionly at Sasuke who was staring towards the Fox demon container, who was at the edge of falling. Sakura heard Sasuke say dobe under his breath. Sakura suddenly started talking to Sasuke who was to busy focused on Naruto's stupidity and Naruto set a glare towards Sakura. He sat at on the hard ground on a rock that was near by. He started staring off in space while Sasuke was getting annoyed by Sakura who wouldn't shut up.

"Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke-kun!"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh Sasuke I'll do anything for you mean **anything**…" Sakura said desperately.

That lil remark annoyed him but he went on with is plan, " Can you get me… Err go shopping for me. Groceries, yeah that and bring it to my house."

Sakura frowned in disappointment " Okay… I'll go do it right now!"

Sakura started running toward the village and Sasuke sighed. He finally got ride of Sakura but has to finish his other mission, Get the Dobe. He looked back at Naruto how was playing with a squirrel that was throwing a nut at him. He shook his head and started walking up to him. Naruto noticed Sasuke who was standing by him. Naruto held the place where his wound was from the squirrel.

Naruto muttered. " Damn squirrel."

Sasuke grinned and playfully kissed Naruto on his head where his wound was, causing Naruto to look shock and confused. He looked up at Sasuke and his face started turning red like his own. Naruto sat back as Sasuke got closer then his hand went against the tree on the side of Naruto's head. Sasuke stared into Naruto's bright blue eyes as he stared back.

Suddenly a huge puff of smoke appeared beside them as Sasuke jumped back and took out his Kunai. Only to find out it was there teacher interrupting there moment.

"Yo."

Hatake Kakashi noticed that they both were blushing and he raised an eyebrow.

"… I see I interrupted something… oh well."

Sasuke glared at him and looked the other way.

Naruto crossed his arms and blushed.

Kakashi chuckled, "Well I came here to tell you that we have a meeting tomorrow."

Sasuke mumbled hateful things under his breath while Naruto nodded happily wondering if it was going to be a challenging mission this time.

"I see I'm not wanted. Well you two better get home it's getting late. Later"

And just like that he disappeared. Sasuke sighed and just glared at the place Kakashi was standing. Naruto stood up and looked up throw the leafs of the trees to see the sun slowly setting. He faced Sasuke who was still in the same spot. Naruto walked up to him and hugged him around the waist. Sasuke was surprised caught off guard and slightly blushed. He was about to turn around till they heard Sakura yelling for Sasuke. A vain popped out of Sasuke's head then Naruto let go of him and crossed his arm again.

" I'm getting tired of all this fucking interruptions."

"Especially Sakura that … grrr…" Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

"Settle down Dobe."

" Teme!"

"SASUKE-KUN! And Naruto." Yelled Sakura with a little attitude at the Naruto part.

Naruto only mumbled something and started towards the trail with Sasuke right behind them. Sakura blinked and looked angry.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Get lost Forehead, cant you see I'm busy."

Sakura looked hurt, "Sasuke-Kun…"

"Quit calling Sasuke that like he's your friend! Just leave use alone for once Sakura."

After Sakura heard that she just ran in a different trail towards her home. They both were relieved of getting ride of the pink haired menace, Meanwhile the two were talking while starting to going towards Naruto's apartment. Soon they were at the door and Naruto opened the door half way before turning around and pecking Sasuke on the lips and broke it giving him a wink and a grin. Sasuke blinked, he missed the dobe's soft lips already but then smirked as Naruto opened the door widely and Sasuke walked in and right behind him was the shutting of a door. Hanging out seemed more fun after all.

-----------------------------------------------------

THE END!

No Flames Please!R&R please later!

DarkDragonFlamingIce


End file.
